


I Love You So Much, Robert Small

by viksherenqueer



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Orgasm Control, POV Second Person, Rimming, Rough Sex, Teasing, dadsona is unnamed, this starts cute and then turns into smut, val is only there in text form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viksherenqueer/pseuds/viksherenqueer
Summary: Robert Small has been advised to find a hobby that didn't involve drinking or the supernatural. So he ropes Dadsona into helping him clear out his mess of a backyard and start a garden. It's a good excuse to spend a lot of time together, and Robert has been craving some intimate time with the other man.Starts fluffy, turns to smut, and then gets fluffy again.





	I Love You So Much, Robert Small

**Author's Note:**

> i spent all day weeding out my neglected yard, ok. it was boring so i spent that time thinking about robert and this happened.

Robert: val  
Robert: val  
Robert: val  
Val: dad, please. just one val is necessary.  
Robert: wyd  
Val: the usual. embezzlement. a little light arson, since it’s a full moon.  
Robert: thats my girl  
Robert: i have a question  
Robert: what would be a good thing to do like   
Robert: domestically  
Val: elaborate.   
Robert: like say i was going to invite someone to do something with me that was like  
Robert: super normal   
Robert: what would i do  
Val: is this about your boyfriend?  
Robert: hes not my boyfriend  
Robert: yet  
Robert: but yeah  
Val: well, from the times I’ve seen it, he has a pretty nice lawn.  
Robert: its ur turn to elaborate  
Val: ask him to help you tackle the backyard.  
Robert: val thats an awful idea  
Robert: i want him to LIKE me  
Robert: plus if we dig too deep well probably dig up the bodies  
Val: he probably won’t turn you in. and if he tries, you’ll have a nice clear lawn to hide his body in.  
Val: plus summer starts next month. It’s a great time to prep a garden for the summer.  
Val: gardening is super, super domestic. and normal.  
Robert: fuck fine  
Robert: if he never talks to me ever again im kidnapping jazzmyn and showing her the back yard  
Val: she enjoys an un-mowed lawn.   
Robert: im so proud of your sense of humor  
Val: it’s not even a joke. she hates when I shave down there.  
Robert: she has good taste tbh  
Val: great. you two can connect over your mutual love of pubic hair.   
Robert: damn straight   
Robert: actually not straight  
Robert: damn gay  
Val: go see if your boyfriend likes landscaping  
Robert: got it

*****

Robert: wyd

You are sprawled out over the entirety of your living room couch, having sat through two episodes of Masterchef: Toddler Edition. So many crying babies. It shouldn’t be funny. You’re going to hell. 

When your phone buzzes against the coffee table, you reluctantly roll over to fetch it. Might be Amanda, and you were missing her dearly. She was almost done with her first year of college, and you were so proud. Missed her to death, though. 

The text is not from Amanda, though. You’d be disappointed, but you always felt inexplicably giddy when Robert texted you. Things had been going really good. Last summer had brought you two to a head, and Robert had committed to getting better. And he was. He needed a friend through it all, and you had been exactly that. Not that there definitely wasn’t something more there. You two were a little too touchy feely for average friends, not that you minded. It was actually really, really nice. The two of you had come to a silent understanding that you both craved contact. It was harder for Robert at first, though. You used to have to promise him that you wouldn’t let anything happen if you two slipped up, and you had meant it. And Robert, after a while, became more and more comfortable with settling in next to you on the couch or laying with your sides pressed close together, cozied up in his tailgate. 

You think that for a while that craving to touch each other sort of settled into the back of each of your minds. Things had gotten comfortable, and you were happy. You really, really wished you could kiss him sometimes, though. 

Your phone buzzes again. And again. And _again_. Robert has sent you three more texts, each of them just your name, repeated over and over again. He was adorably impatient.

You: hi robert.  
Robert: you know what you should do right now  
You: dust my fingerprints off the murder weapon?  
Robert: well duh  
Robert: but also like once youre done you should come over  
You: alright. give me ten minutes.

Jumping to your feet with more energy to expend than you had had just a few moments ago, you turn the television off and head to your bedroom to change into some jeans and a light shirt. The weather was starting to warm back up, which meant sleeves were quickly becoming obsolete. Time to show off your Dad Arms.

As soon as you are presentable, you head outside and cut through the Christiansen’s yard into Robert’s, and use your key to let yourself in. Robert is nowhere to be seen, but Betsy comes bounding towards you in glee. Her little body shakes violent with the lighting quick wag of her tail, large eyes bugging and tongue lolling out between her teeth. She’s the dumbest, sweetest baby and you love her so dearly.

You sink to your knees, scratching behind her ears and working your way down. Soon enough, Betsy is on her back with her limbs up in the air. You massage the roll of furry fat against her tummy, causing her little leg to kick over and over again. That is so fucking cute.

“That is so fucking cute.” You inform her, and flops back over onto her feet so she can come on over and slobber all over your face. 

“Excuse me,” Robert’s voice chimes from the hallway and you eagerly look up to catch him watching you, mouth a flat line but a smile in his eyes. “Betsy is a child and does not deserve to hear such profanities.”

You stare Robert down, before looking back to Betsy. “Fuck. Shit. Dick.” You ramble off every other expletive that comes to mind, and Betsy just continues to look happy and dumb. “Robert, I have done it. I’ve ruined your child’s innocence.”

“Bastard.” Robert growls, putting on his best glare. You try to glare back, but quickly start giggling and grinning at him. Robert tries his hardest to hold the look of anger, but it doesn’t last long. “Alright. I didn’t invite you here to watch you ruin my dog’s purity and childlike innocence.”

“You’re right. I have plenty of time to do that later.” You grin, standing with a little protest from your knees. 

“Ha ha.” Robert says, eyes rolling ever so slightly. He had become so much more expressive since he’d cleaned up. You loved it. Watching the way his face moved, the quirk of his brows, the crinkle of his eyes, the twist of his lips. He was so beautiful. “So… Your lawn always looks really nice.”

Your… Lawn? Robert thought your lawn looked nice? You must be beaming, because Robert has to laugh. “Don’t get hard over the compliment, okay?” He jokes, and you feel your cheeks redden as you laugh. 

“It’s tough not to get hard when you compliment me,” you blurt out without thinking about it, and then your cheeks really redden. “Oh my god. Did I just say that? I just said that.”

Robert is fighting back snickers now, a hand over his mouth and trying to regain his composure. “You fill out that shirt nicely.” He finally manages, his eyes gleaming with a playfully evil twinkle.

“No, Robert. Please, spare me.”

“Whenever you complain about your hair being a mess, I usually think it looks really good.”

“Oh Robert.”

“You make the _best_ puns.”

“Oh fuck, Robert I’m close.”

“Your hedges look so much better than Brian’s.”

Oh god, he’s got you. You flop back against the wall, the back of your hand flat against your forehead, letting out the most dramatic gasp. “Robert.” You fake pant, fanning yourself a bit with your hand. Part of you is very embarrassed, but part of you realizes that Robert has seen you do stupider things than this. And he’s laughing, all deep and rumbly and perfect. It makes your heart do a few flips in your chest.

“Okay. So I’m pretty sure Betsy’s innocence is gone.” He concludes, looking at the tiny dog who is now chasing a plastic bone around and growling at it playfully. “Before we get distracted again, I invited you over because… Well…” He trails off, lips forming a frown and brows knitting. “Let me just show you.”

You are suddenly very nervous over the anxious energy Robert is emanating, but you follow him regardless. He leads you to a door you’ve never seen before, which made sense. You’d never ventured around his house before. Your familiar spots were his living room, kitchen, and bathroom. You had never even been upstairs. 

When the door opens, though, you see a porch. Oh, his backyard? You follow him back onto the porch, and pause to take in your surroundings. The porch is very small, with two steps down to the ground. The backyard was enclosed with high, wooden fencing. But the grass was so high, and everything taken over by weeds. There was a rose bush in the back corner that was more of a tree than a bush, and reddish, tree-shaped weeds that had started to sprout around what looked like it used to be a koi pond. 

“…Wow.” You finally manage, and catch him grimacing out of the corner of your eye. He actually looks embarrassed, and you suddenly feel pretty bad. “I mean. It could be worse.” Yes. Super helpful. Good going. 

“I had to keep the front looking half decent, or I’d get complaints from the neighbors.” He admits, a hand scratching at the back of his neck. “Back is fenced in, though. So… It’s been ignored. For a long fucking time.”

You think about your history as a lawn-keeper. While the house you had bought with Alex had been bigger than this one, the yard had been smaller. It wasn’t hard to keep nice, and Amanda thought it was fun to rip weeds out of the ground, so you had always had help. Your current yard was nice, as well. Kept the grass cut and watered, and kept it weed-free. However, you did have the tools at your disposal to take on something more intense. But this? Could your poor weed whacker even handle this? “I can help you tame it.” You finally say, and Robert looks relieved.

“Yeah. I was actually hoping that like.” He pauses, brows furrowing as he tries to figure out how to word what he is going to say next. “Well, this summer, I was hoping we could. Y’know. Make a garden back here.”

A garden? Robert wanted you two to… Make a garden together. It was a little bit of an odd suggestion, but it also meant spending more time with Robert. “I’d like that. I have to tell you though. Amanda and I tried to make a garden together once. We were growing watermelons. They got about this big,” you indicate to him with your hand, “and then shriveled up and died.”

He snorts, moving to wrap an arm around your shoulders gently. “We’ll stay away from watermelons. Corn is easy to grow, right? Or like.” Robert pauses, as if he’s having trouble thinking of other vegetables. You are almost ready to laugh. “Peppers. We both like peppers.”

You liked corn. And peppers. Not really sure how to grow either of those things, but that could be figured out later. For now, there were weeds dominating Robert’s backyard. “Alright. Well, first things first… Let’s go back to my garage.”

It’s a short walk across the Christiansen’s yard and to yours, but Robert hold’s your hand while you two walk so you take it a little slower just to savor the moment. A little too soon, he lets go and helps you open the garage door. It’s a little messier than you like, but you were never much of garage dad anyway. You find a few pairs of old gardening gloves, some hedge clippers, a spade, a rake, and your weed whacker. It seems like a good line-up to get started with, so you and Robert lug all of it back to his house.

“The backyard used to look really nice,” he admits after a moment, as he tries to unlock the wooden gate. “Had a path back there, and a pond. Val and I planted strawberries back there once.” It takes a hefty shove to get the gate door past the weeds, but Robert manages it. 

“We’ll make it look nice again,” you reassure him, placing a hand against his shoulder. He left his leather jacket inside (it was too warm for it anyway), and you could feel the warm of his skin through the thin shirt. Wow, pure thoughts. The weeds were not going to whack themselves while you ogled over Robert. 

After arguing with Robert over was going to weed whack, you finally came out on top. Despite him wanting to clean up what he deemed to be ‘his mess’, you relished any chance you got to use your weed whacker. It took a solid hour and a replacement line for the weed whacker, but you have successfully committed mass genocide of the weeds in Robert’s backyard. You were also pretty sweaty, so there’s that. 

“My hero,” Robert snorts once the weed whacker is off and silent. He offers you a glass of ice water, and you down half of it in a few gulps. “You sweat a lot.”

“Yeah I know,” you say as you set the glass down on the porch’s small wooden railing. “I’m gross,” you grin, moving to lift your shirt so you can wipe the sweat from your forehead. That’s when you feet an icy hand poke at your middle and proceed to make one of the most ridiculous squeaking noises that have ever escaped you. “THAT IS SO COLD.”

Robert pauses, having to stop to laugh. “Shit, I was holding your cold glass for a while.” He smirks a bit, before reaching in to try and poke at your soft bits again. You recoil defensively, gripping him by the wrist.

“My stomach is definitely off-limits.” You were trying to be firm, but you are pretty sure you are pouting. He finally raises his hands in surrender, and you huff. 

Soon enough the two of you are clad in garden gloves, on your knees and pulling weeds out of the ground. Robert had pulled the tin trash can from his curb around back, so the weeds could go directly into it instead of piling up elsewhere. You let Robert handle some of the older weeds, which had stems thicker than your fingers. Those ones had been there for a while, and had to be dug out and yanked quite a bit to remove. You mostly focus on getting as many weeds as possible. You quickly begin to notice you are upsetting the homes of many, many bugs. 

“This is George,” you hold up your finger, where a grasshopper is feeling along your glove. Robert looks to it, nodding.

“George is a good man. I once knew a George. Met him on a rainy day back in Chicago. The sky was dark but his eyes were so bright. I was a miserable fuck at this point, but George talked some sense into me. Got me to volunteer at the fire department with him. Things were good for months. George and I would have lunch, and shoot the shit. We became quick friends. But one day we got a call. Apartments on 36th Street were on fire. People inside. Our truck dispatched, and we were one of the first responders on the scene. When more of us had arrived, and seemed to have the fire under control, George ran into the building to help civilians. I followed him, of course. George was a good man. I couldn’t leave my friend alone. So we began looking for survivors, anyone who could get out of the building. We had almost cleared it, when we came to the second to top floor.

“The fire had originated from the top floor, I later found out. It was sweltering hot and our oxygen tanks were running on low. We thought it was clear, so we were going to get out of there. That’s when the ceiling gave in, a wooden beam trapping George against the floor and busting his oxygen tank. I tried to get him out,” Robert’s face is grave, and his eyes are sad. “The smoke choked him out before I could. George was gone, and I had to leave him behind. He was a good man. He didn’t deserve that.”

You stare at Robert for a long moment, before just waving your hand so the grasshopper jumps in his direction. He hops back, brushing the bug off of himself and making a face. “George just wanted to reconnect with you from beyond the dead, Robert. I can’t believe you would be so rude.” He grins, wry and toothy, and you really wish you could kiss him.

You manage to get back to work for a while, making a decent dent in the area around the porch steps. You even begin finding the large rock slabs that used to make the path. A little hosing off and they’d probably be fine, and you two could reset the path. 

It was starting to get really hot though, with the sun glaring against your back the way it was. After a while you opt out of wearing your sticky, gross shirt, and peel it off and toss it back towards the porch. The light breeze makes the wet parts of your skin feel cool, and you let out a content sigh. Then you notice Robert staring, and your cheeks heat up. You try to focus on the weeds, but damn, Robert had eyes that bore into you. You finally meet his gaze, his face unreadable. “Enjoying the view?” You inquire, trying to be coy.

“Yes.” Fuck. You didn’t expect him to be so straightforward. You cough a bit, unsure of how else to reply. Your cheeks were on fire. You advert your eyes downward to escape his gaze, just to find that a large looking spider was hanging out on your pants. You launch up, jumping back and curse loudly. Robert stops his gazing in favor of laughing, coming over to pluck the spider off your jeans. “Yeah, bugs are shitty. Like, they’re fine when they’re just like. Existing, I guess. But as soon as they’re in my space it’s like what the fuck. You don’t pay rent. You can’t stay here.”

You huff loudly, relaxing as Robert’s hand touches the small of your bare back. It sends a little surge of electricity up your spine, and you find yourself leaning against his side. The two of you are silent for a long minute, and you wonder if Robert is feeling the same as you are. You feel like you should tell him something. The moment feels strangely intimate, and you’re suddenly very emotional. There were so many important things you could say at this moment…

“You make existing suck less.”

Robert arches a brow, but smiles at that.

Nailed it.

*****

The next few weeks consist of the same sort of activities. A lot of pulling up weeds, and sweating, and blushing but enjoying Robert taking in the sight of you without a shirt. Before the two of you know it, the backyard is free of weeds and debris. You take a seat on the steps of the porch, and Robert slides in next to you despite the space being too small. You both sip at ice water and admire your handiwork. 

“I actually think your backyard is bigger than mine,” you admit, pressing closer to his side. He finally moves his arm, draping is around you so you have more space. “Any clue how to fix the pond?”

“I still have the filter and stuff for it.” Robert shrugs, a hand reaching up to play in your hair. “Just need to refill it with clean water, run it for a while, and then get some new fish.” His big hands are so gentle against your scalp, and you let out a happy sigh. “You could help me pick them out, if you want.”

“I’d like that.” You mutter, just resting against Robert for a long while. There’s a breeze, and the sun is starting to set. The coolness is so welcome, and you genuinely don’t want this moment to end. It’s like the universe has other plans though, because just as that thought comes to mind, Robert starts moving. You open your eyes, ready to sit up, just to find yourself pulled into another position. Robert’s lips are on yours, warm and chapped, and your brain is short-circuiting. 

Your hands finally make their way up, framing his face. His stubble tickles at your skin, and you can’t help but giggle. You’re so happy. Everything seems to be falling into place. Robert tilts the two of you back so you’re flat against the wooden slats of the tiny porch. His lips work against yours, until he finally retracts. He’s laughing as well, and it’s such a beautiful noise. Your hands move up into his hair, tousling the greys strands. “I’m really happy.” You finally manage, eyes meeting his. That brown was so warm, and so endless.

“Yeah. So am I.” He admits, leaning down to press a kiss against your cheek, and then your jaw, and then your neck. He settles there, his weight pressing down against you. You cup the back of his head, draping your other arm over his back, and the two of you don’t move for a long while.

*****

You were actually jumping for joy in your spot, staring at the ground. A sprout. The peppers were sprouting, just little green bits poking through the dirt. Still, you couldn’t help but feel accomplished. The grass in the yard was starting to grow, and the koi pond bubbled softly in the background. Robert had let you pick out a couple of the fish, a koi and a few goldfish. They were enjoying their new home nicely. 

The stepping stones were back in place as well, and you had found this lovely outdoor bench at the store a few weeks back, which now sat by the pond. The two of you could have your own show. Transforming people’s overgrown backyards into peaceful getaway spots. You’d totally watch it.

You point out the sprouts to Robert when he makes his way out of the house, and he nods in approval. He kneels down next to you, a hand finding your hip opposite of him and his thumb tucking into a beltloop. 

“It’s a bit of a shame, though.” He admits, and you turn to him. “All the hard work is done. I was enjoying how often you were stripping in front of me.”

Your cheeks burn hot, but you grin a little as well. “Robert, if you want me to take my shirt off, you can just ask.” 

“Is it really that simple?” He inquires, moving to stand and pulling you along with him. You don’t argue, letting him lead you back into the house. The air conditioning feels so good in comparison with the heat outside. “Take it off.”

You only hesitate for a moment, before moving to pull your shirt up and off. You aren’t really sure where to put it though, so you just sort of let it hang from your hand as Robert takes you in.

His hands find your waist, sliding downward onto your hips. He leans in to kiss you again, and you return it eagerly. You wrap your arms around his shoulders, eventually dropping your shirt and letting it slide to the floor. His fingers press into the base of your spine, before sliding their way up. “Robert,” you gasp softly as the kiss breaks. He just grins, allowing your foreheads to rest against each other’s.

You definitely do not expect the way he slides his hand down to the back of your thighs and suddenly hoists you up against him. You squeak, quickly wrapping your legs around his hips in an attempt not to fall. He laughs, kissing your temple as he begins to carry you up the stairs. 

Soon enough he’s pushing a door open, and then he drops you onto his bed. You let out a breathy laugh, looking up at Robert. His hands find your hips again, thumbs rubbing firm circles against the bone there. You hum softly, relaxing back against the mattress. It’s comfortable, and smells like laundry detergent and cigarette smoke. “You have a balcony?” You blurt out suddenly, noticing the sliding glass doors off to the side. “Your house is way too nice, jeez.” You almost feel a pang of jealousy. You liked your house, but everyone on the block seemed to have something a little nicer.

“That’s what you’re thinking about right now?” Robert inquires, sliding his hands up to your waist and suddenly pushing you farther up on the bed. You breathe sharply in surprise, while he crawls overtop of you to kiss at your neck. “Yeah, I have a balcony. It’s good for spying on my neighbors.” He jokes, before mouthing wetly over the thick vein in your neck. 

You can’t really think of a witty response; not with the way Robert is working against such sensitive skin. You feel so breathless already, it’s a little embarrassing. Nobody has touched you like this since Alex. 

His teeth roughly press against the skin of your collar, and you let out a low moan. Robert does it again, a little rougher with a growl in his throat. “Oh god,” you breathe out, fingers locking in his hair. He slowly starts to make his way down a little further, stopping at your stomach. The skin there is ticklish, and the way his mouth is leaving feather-light kisses has you arching your back and wiggling a little. He grins, moving to bite at your side. You hiss, fingers shaking in his hair. He begins nipping at other parts of your skin, sometimes hard enough that it’ll leave marks later. Every inch of you feels so warm, so electric, and so happy. Despite the roughness of his teeth and scratchy beard on your skin, you feel so safe underneath of him. It’s been such a long time since you’ve felt this. “I love you,” you breathe out shakily, fingers sliding out of Robert’s hair and down to cradle the back of his neck. He stops, looking at you, a little bewildered. He’s quiet for a long moment, until you push on his neck and he gets the idea. He crawls upwards, your lips meeting his again. This kiss is slower, emotional. There’s passion there, but it's sweet and not overly eager. 

Your hands worm their way down, slipping up under the hem of his shirt and against his bare stomach. He gets the hint, sitting up to remove his shirt and toss it aside. He stays still though, allowing your hands to roam and explore his midsection. The thick hair line that headed down under the hem of his pants, the lightly defined muscle tone, the fading scars from countless stories you weren’t sure you had heard or not. 

“One day, not today, I want you to tell me how you got all of these.” You murmur, and he gives a little nod. You prop yourself up on your elbows, leaning in to suckle wetly at the spot underneath his belly button. He places a hand atop your head, and you explore the expanse of vulnerable skin with your tongue. He smells like cologne and heat, and it’s overwhelming your senses. He mutters your name softly; the hand on your head encouraging you to go downwards. You obey, sucking hard on the skin all the way down to the hem of his jeans. You start to unbutton them, then carefully work the zipper down over the bulge in his boxers. He breathes a sigh of relief from the pressure, fingers relaxing against your scalp.

You worm his pants down a little more; just enough that you can see little slither of skin where his boxers end. You place your hands on his legs, sliding them up under the fabric and massaging at the skin there. He groans softly, eyes closing and just focusing on each sensation. 

You lean in, gently mouthing the outline of his cock through the fabric of his boxers. He breathes out the word ‘fuck’ almost silently, and you grin. You begin to suckle wetly at the tip, leaving behind a stain on the thin cotton. 

Robert moves a bit, rolling onto his back and ditching his pants and undies onto the floor. You’re quick to move with him, getting comfortable before gently gripping the base of his dick and leaning in to swirl your tongue around the tip. He groans again, and you almost whimper a little over how excited you are yourself. After a long moment of teasing the tip, you move your head downward. You slowly begin bobbing your head up and down. Every now and then you suck upwards tantalizingly slow, dragging your teeth lightly against the underside. After the third time though, Robert pulls you back up by your hair and pushes the two of you over. 

He yanks at your pants, fingers clumsy. When they’re finally undone, he doesn’t hesitate to yank the rest of your clothes down your legs and onto the floor. He grips your thighs, fingers digging into the skin so tightly you think they’ll leave marks. You hope they do. “Roll over,” he orders suddenly, voice growly and hoarse. You quickly do as he says, yanking a pillow under your head and chest for comfort.

Robert’s hot tongue suddenly finds its way to the back of your balls, mouthing hotly at the spot before dragging the wetness upwards. You whimper loudly as his teeth lightly graze against your taint. Then his tongue is dragging itself over your hole, making a teasingly slow circle before pressing past the first few rungs of muscle.

The wet heat of his stretching you is maddening, and you finally slide a hand down to stroke your neglected cock. Robert seems to notice though, grabbing you by the wrist and pinning that arm behind your back. “Nope.” You whine loudly, giving a little yank against Robert’s grip. It’s no use, though. His tongue goes back to stretching your insides around, and you try to hold onto what little pride you have left. That doesn’t last long, though.

“Robert, please,” you beg, your voice breathless against the pillow. You give another little tug with the arm held behind your back, but to no avail. “Robert,” your voice cracks a little as his mouth works back down over the bridge of flesh between your ass and balls. “Robert.” You say again, and then again. His grip tightens, and you know it’s working.

His mouth retracts finally, and while still holding your arm back, he leans over to the bedside table to produce a few goodies. He uses his teeth to pop over the cap on a bottle of lube, before dripping the cold gel over your ass. You whimper a little from the cold, but Robert’s fingers quickly begin rubbing the stuff between your cheeks before sliding a finger inside. It goes a lot deeper than his tongue, contributing to the ball of heat building in your core. You rock your hips weakly as he begins sliding it in and out. 

When he adds a second finger, your muscles protest a little. You grunt into the pillow, trying to relax while his fingers push deep inside of you. He scissors them a little, causing a burning heat inside of you that really made you wish you could touch your cock a little. But the way he had you pinned down was so exhilarating, that despite your impatience, it only added to the situation. 

Soon enough Robert had three fingers in, down to the knuckle. He no longer seemed to be focused on stretching, but instead was exploring a little. You move your hips a little in assistance, allowing his fingers to graze right over your prostate. “Fuck, Robert, right there.” You moan when he rubs at it again, but then he keeps on rubbing. Just massaging his fingers in circles against the bundle of nerves. And your core felt so tight, and your cock aches. You whimper a little louder, thighs quivering under the contact. “Robert…” You whine, louder than you had previously been. “Please. God, please just fuck me already. I can’t take it anymore.” Tears were stinging in your eyes at the ache in your core; the overwhelming need for release. 

Robert quivers visibly at your words, swallowing thickly. He pulls his fingers back, leaving you feeling empty. Then he releases your arm, which you return back to the pillow. The muscle in your shoulder protests, burning dully with soreness, but you don’t care. Robert is unwrapping a condom behind you and putting it on. “Roll over, now.” He orders, and despite how weak and breathless you felt, you manage. 

He scoots closer to you, pulling your knees up to rest on his shoulders. He positions himself, before starting to press himself inside. You gasp, mouth staying open as he slowly works his way in. When he finally bottoms out, he bites roughly at the skin of your leg.

When your muscles finally adjust, you roll your hips a bit to encourage him to move. But he doesn’t. You look to him, and he’s visibly quivering, but he’s wearing that smirk again. “Robert.”

“I really, really liked it when you begged for it earlier.” He admits, and you feel embarrassed.

“Come onnn,” you whine, rutting your hips against him again. But then he moves his hands, pinning your hips down and leaving you unable to move. “Robert,” you say again, trying to sound commanding but it’s not working. The longer you tried to wiggle, the more desperate you became. Your muscles ached with need, screaming for release. “Robert,” your voice is different now, needier. “Please. It _hurts_.” And it did. Every muscle was wound so tight, so eager for that build up over the edge.

You see the flash of sympathy in his eyes, softening them a little. He begins to rock his hips up into you, closing his own eyes and groaning a little. His pace starts out slow, only pulling about half of himself out at a time before thrusting it back in. You reach your hands up to grip at his headboard, rolling your hips down against him. Your breath hitches when he begins to speed up.

Now he was pulling himself out almost completely before quickly pushing himself back inside. His skin flaps against yours, the bed rocking with his movement. Each thrust is a little closer, so teasing. So close to finishing but not quite there yet. His fingers finally wrap around your cock, beginning to give it firm, quick jerks. “Oh fuck, Robert,” you gasp, legs quivering against his body as everything inside of you feels so tight like it might rip you apart from the inside out. 

“Say it again,” he says suddenly, voice breathless but commanding. “What you said earlier. Before we started.”

It takes your brain a moment to figure out what he’s talking about, considering it was filled with fog. But you manage. “Robert, I love you. I love you so fucking much.” You tell him, voice needy and desperate and small. He rocks against your harder, his jerks becoming erratic but lightning fast. 

“Robert,” you choke on your own words as your muscles spasm, hips shaking out of your control. Hot cum splatters itself in ribbons all over Robert’s hand and chest. Every muscle in your core felt like gelatin after being released from the tight pull. 

He pushes your legs back, stretching your thigh muscles in a way that haven’t in years. You don’t stop him though, as he finds a good position to repeatedly thrust into you. His hips whip against you, sheathing himself repeatedly inside of you. Then he was shaking, trying to keep up the pace but body was shaking. He bucks wildly, emptying himself into you before finally lowering your sore legs and flopping down on top of you. 

You cradle his head for a long few minutes, just listening as both of your breathing began to even out. After a while, Robert moves a little to pull out of you. He ties off the condom, tossing it into the trash can and leaning back against the headboard. You’re too sore to move much, brows furrowing a little as you roll onto your side. 

Robert slides out of bed, disappearing into the bathroom for a moment. Then he’s coming back with a towel, cleaning the mess on his stomach. Then he crawls back into bed, gently cleaning your chest. Then moving to wipe some of the lube from your ass, and you make a face. “What?” He inquires.

“I’m far too young for someone else to be wiping my butt,” you joke, and he laughs. You laugh as well, but stop after a moment. Laughing hurts, reminding you how sore every muscle in your abdomen is. 

“What’s wrong?” Robert asks, noticing the way your face twists. “Fuck, was I too rough with you?”

“No, no.” You tell him quickly, moving to gently grip at one of his hands. “I’m just… Sore. But I really, really liked that.” You reassure him, watching as he relaxed. “It was… Really hot when you were holding me down.” You admit, wanting to make him feel better. 

He has to smile a little, dusting a hand over your back apologetically. “Do you need anything?”

“Just some water,” you tell him, watching as he once again disappears. After a moment he came back, a glass in hand. He settles down into the bed, helping you take a long drink before placing the cup on the nightstand. Then he sinks down, pulling the blanket over the both of you. His arms gently lock around you, cradling you against his chest. It’s hairy and warm there, and everything about the way Robert cradled you made you feel so safe and loved.

It’s silent for a long few minutes, and you’re starting to drift off. It’s impossible not to, all things considered. You were exhausted from sex, and then the warmth and safety engulfing you was so comforting.

“Say it again,” Robert whispers after a moment, a hand gently working circles down your spine. He pulls back just a little, enough so that your eyes can meet.

“I love you,” you whisper to him, smiling ever so softly. The warmth that takes over his brown eyes, and the crow’s feet that gather in the corners when he smiles. His greys were falling in his face and his lips were curled upward in such a genuine way. “I love you so much, Robert Small.” You tell him again, overwhelmed by how beautiful he is. 

“I love you too,” he finally manages, with an obvious lump in his throat.

*****

Val: why did you send me a picture of a bunch of peppers?  
Robert: i grew them  
Robert: in the backyard  
Robert: with my boyfriend  
Robert: my b o y f r i e n d val  
Robert: we grew peppers  
Val: I’m happy for you guys. and your peppers.   
Robert: theyre delicious   
Robert: both the peppers and my boyfriend  
Val: it always comes back to sex jokes with us, doesn’t it?  
Robert: i taught you right  
Val: that you did. 

**Author's Note:**

> val is a gift to this planet, honestly. also now i want peppers.


End file.
